lakekindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Release Dates
Release Dateshttps://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1m_RNUobi9A6kfAPcon_zJqpDpzxnaw_hlIaXXx9DZH8/edit#gid=0 A list of all the kins organized by when they were first released. 2015 July July 21st * Leafkit * Echo * Cubdrop * Aerling * Stagony * Lucky the Cat * Willocroak * Pixicroak * Oppososaurus July 22nd * Cabochomp July 24th * Autumn Leafkit * Night Echo * Coral Cubdrop * Furious Aerling * Grunny * Fossil Oppososaurus * Jasper Cabochomp * Phantom Stagony August August 11th * Cria August 12th * Prunny August 20th * Bubblegum Cria * Kitsuko the Kitsune * Taru the Tanuki * Ghost Lantern * Eerie Ghost Lantern * Kokeshi Doll * Spring Kokeshi Doll * Somber Kokeshi Doll * Nyaruma August 22nd * Wealthy Nyaruma * Shadow Grunny * Blood Grunny August 23rd * Bunnykit August 25th * Luminous Kitsune * Brilliant Tanuki * Pegacorn Fluff August 26th * Ember the Fox August 29th * Peridot Cabochomp * Tanzanite Cabochomp * Mystic Pixicroak * Haunted Oppososaurus * Thea the Unicorn A''ugust 30th'' * Sakura Pegacorn Fluff * Ember the Spirited Fox September September 8th * Thea the Dark Unicorn September 9th * Skulverine S''eptember 10th'' * Chime September 24th * Neptune the Seapony * Kitsuko the Golden Kitsune September 25th * Dark Pegacorn Fluff September 27th * Quiver September 30th * 10-Karrot Rabbot * Brilliant Cabochomp October October 5th * Candy Corn Skulverine October 7th * Owlatte October 9th * Pumpae October 13th * Pumpkin Cria October 19th '' * Ember the Crimson Fox ''October 21st * Lapinkin * Pump Kin * Candinati * Sonare October 22nd * Barkhest October 23rd * Shadow Barkhest October 27th * Pieruru * Sweet Bunnykit October 28th * Ghost Echo * Ghost Cubdrop * Ghost Aerling * Ghost Leafkit * Ghost Lapinkin * Ghost Sonare * Ghost Pump Kin * Ghost Candinati * Ghost Grunny October 29th * Dark Stagony * Bloody Stagony October 31st * Pumpkin Willocroak * Pumpkin Quiver * Lustrous Pumpae * Pumpkin Lucky the Cat * Pumpkin Stagony * Venomous Cabochomp * Bloody Cria * Pumpkin Barkhest November November 11th * Cereal the Gosling November 16th * Cereus November 25th * Hey Doge * Kintaro the Shiba Inu * Chuu Chuu the Bunny * Junior the Shark * Pearlette the Wild Things * Fantasy Kitten Star November 26th * Gobbles November 27th * Filligris November 28th * Carnelion December December 1st * Bom Bom the Bunny December 9th * Woolord December 15th * Flyvern * Rosepea * Vulcarus December 18th * Sandseed December 23rd * Purrstachio December 24th * Dasher December 25th * Merry Stagony December 26th * Fafnir Hatchling 2016 January January 6th * Gaia Nyan January 13th * Vibrant Bunnykit January 20th * Purrfessor Mikan January 24th * Ember the Blossoming Fox January 26th * Chirpette = February February 2nd * Inari's Ember the Fox February 8th * Shi Hou February 10th * Pixkit February 11th * Dewmond * Foxst * Feygriff February 12th * Candied Bunnykit * Lovebug * Sweet Lovebug February 14th * Sweetly Cereus February 18th * Lykin February 20th * Candy Cream Skulverine February 25th * Teruchan March March 5th * Bubblegum Ember the Fox March 9th * Radio Jack March 12th * Hedgevil March 22nd * Radioactive Barkhest March 26th * Skelekin March 28th * Ranger Haldus * Ranger Mimosa * Ranger Chad * Ranger Avior * Ranger Kastra * PioPio March 29th * Ranger Castor * Snobun March 30th * Eventide Woolord April April 1st * Diedrich April 6th * Melty Ember the Fox April 13th * Cherie the Dragon April 18th * Demure Carnelion April 22nd * Dimaju April 25th * Jack Sprout April 27th * Brilliant Ember the Fox May May 4th * Toxic Stagony May 11th * Toast May 14th * Bahamut the Hatchling * Ifrit the Hatchling * Tiamat the Hatchling * Fafnir the Ambitious Hatchling * Fafnir the Starlit Hatchling * Fafnir the Unpredictable Hatchling May 19th * Gleti May 22nd * Crimson Rose Carnelion May 26th * Orijen June June 3rd * Celestial Cabochomp June 8th * Dreamy Filligris * Jinbei Zamu Whale Shark June 17th * Squidoo June 25th * Violet Sandseed June 28th * Kakigori July July 8th * Mewntor Mittens J''uly 9th'' * Gure the Cat July 13th * OMG Kid July 15th * Hipster Corgi * King Corgi * Celebrity Corgi * Hotdog Corgi * Delivery Corgi July 25th * Excitable Sloth * Florette * Saikopamp * Pombae * Tama * Kiki * Coco * Lutrina the Otter * Wifi the Poodle Mix * Cax * Bearori July 28th * Kuku July 30th * Dusky Florette August August 3rd * Krahen A''ugust 4th'' * Lunar Slime * Stellar Slime * Solar Slime * Empyrean Slime August 10th * PIGment August 16th * Kinpi September September 7th * Hanna the Marionette September 8th * Duppi the Octopus September 25th * Rybapi October October 9th * Cupcake the Bat October 12th * Cerpurrus October 26th * Cow * Strawberry Cow * Chocolate Cow * Watermeat October 31st * Murapi November November 3rd * Ember the Wishful Fox November 9th * Snuggie the Bear November 24th * Iyoshe November 25th * Kampos of the Deep * Baby Tamacathi November 28th * Devil Imp * Angel Imp * Jellybean * Douchi * Onyx the Demonic Cat * Icicle the Angelic Cat * Silver Filligris * Andrios November 29th * Coronabella December December 7th * Holly Beary December 21st * Pure Snow December 23rd * Wind-Up Mouse * Drummer Mouse * Soldier Mouse December 27th * Trinity of the Night Garden 2017 January January 8th * Vinx the Fox January 11th * Gweenee the Dragon January 18th * Ashikar of the Sun-Dappled Boughs January 24th * Gege the Rooster February February 7th * Fury the Dragon February 8th * Casanova the Skunk February 14th * Rock Puppy * Valentine Stagony March March 24th * Donut the Skelecat March 28th * Light Dimaju April April 2nd * Brilliant Pumpae April 26th * Rocky the Siberian Cabochomp May May 1st * Umbra Lykin May 4th * Second Order Rabbot Trooper May 22nd * Dusky Stagony May 23rd * Elegant Chirpette June June 14th * MotoIQ June 15th * Lunar Ember June 21st * Galexa October October 13th * Skelekitty October 17th * Tundra Lykin October 20th * Ember the Seabreeze Fox October 22nd * Renee December December 19th * Reign 2018 February February 5th * Khaotix the Crimson Hatchling February 14th * Creme Creme October 8th: * Fuego 2019 February February 2nd * Porksperity February 19th * Narwheel June June 5th * Watermeat Plush July July 7th * Pumpkin Grunny August August 12 : Phase I * Golbie * Sparks * Miasmal Golbie * Miasmal Sparks * Miasmal Croak August 19 : Phase II * Terra * Kinmaera * Miasmal Terra * Miasmal Kinmaera * Miasmal Oppososaurus August 27 : Phase III * Miasmal Leafkit * Miasmal Cubdrop * Miasmal Aerling * Miasmal Echo * Viperex Citations Category:Guide